


If Wishes Were Galleons ...

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bondage, Consent Issues, M/M, Prostitution, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-22
Updated: 2011-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-22 23:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Remus wants doesn't matter. It never has.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Wishes Were Galleons ...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Lusty Month of May Marathon 2007. Set during HBP.

Remus grunted as the top of his skull hit the headboard with a dull thud. His initial instinct was to move his hands to brace himself. However, the tight straps around his wrists, which cut deeper into his skin with the involuntary movement, promptly reminded him that that was impossible.

He couldn't move. And he didn't complain. What would be the point? The other man wouldn't listen, anyway.

Another particularly hard thrust had Remus's head being nearly whacked yet again, but he managed to shift himself under the other body just enough to solve the problem.

The man hovering over him muttered something about how he hadn't told Remus he could move.

Fuck you, Remus thought, though he didn't dare say it aloud.

It wasn't that Remus wasn't afraid of the man. He didn't have his wand, after all, and even tied up Remus could probably take him on physically if he'd been of a mind to try it. So if it had just been a matter of the two of them, he wouldn't have hesitated to make his distaste known.

However, there were worse things in the world than chaffed arms and a few bumps on the head (and a burning arsehole, of course, though that was beginning to seem almost normal). It was those things – things that weren't mentioned in company, like threats of harm to those he loved spoken through too-sharp, yellowed teeth – that Remus was afraid of.

It was those things that kept him silent.

Still, it would be nice to, just once, be fucked by someone who actually gave half a damn about his comfort.

Admittedly, Remus's present position allowed his cock to rub perfectly across the mattress of the bed in a way that should have had him coming in no time. He supposed he had to give the man a point for that much, though he doubted it was actually intentional. But the lack of preparation and the violent way his body was being used left Remus almost entirely flaccid, not to mention in pain.

When his 'partner' came, Remus felt no pleasure in the knowledge that he had played a part in achieving that, or desire to follow him into climax. Remus only felt a dull sort of relief that it was over.

At least for a little while, before he was subjected to more of the same.

As the man climbed off him and grabbed his clothing with barely a glance back in Remus's direction, the magical bindings that fastened Remus's wrists to the bed dissolved. Remus got off the bed and silently watched the man leave.

Through the open door, he could see the man stroll down the hall to where Greyback sat with his feet kicked up on his desk, looking as though he hadn't a care in the world. The man hurriedly gave Greyback a few gold coins. In return, he was handed his wand. He was out the door in no time, as if he was worried that he would be caught in their establishment with his pants down, perhaps literally.

Remus wished that Dumbledore had never asked him to join Greyback's pack in order to spy for the Order. He wished that Greyback hadn't thought it necessary to repeatedly test Remus's loyalty, and to enforce it with whispers of hurting the few people who were still living that Remus cared about. He wished that werewolves were allowed to have normal jobs, so that Greyback didn't feel the need to make half the werewolves under his control whore themselves to fund the pack's existence.

If wishes were Galleons, Remus would be richer than the Malfoy family. He certainly wouldn't be taking it up the arse from suspect-looking strangers who practically bolted away they minute they'd had their fill.

Greyback noticed Remus standing in his doorway looking out in the hall. He caught Remus's gaze and then grinned lecherously at him, as if he knew exactly what Remus was thinking at that moment.

Remus shied back into the temporary solitude of his room, letting the door swing shut to separate himself from Greyback's amused eyes.

Remus's most damning desire of all was that – very occasionally, like now – he really wished he were dead.

~FIN~


End file.
